percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arena: Ch. 19
Chapter 19: Torrin vs Number 12 The battle had been going on and on for four hours straight. I don't know how, but Number 12- as I'd taken to calling him- was murdering me. He seemed immune to Titan Mist, unless I cought him off guard. His sword sent sparks and lines of electricty, and caused giant tremors. What was worst, was that there was no cover. We had been circiling each other on the dirt floor of the Arena for the past hour or so. My face was beaded with sweat, but his was free of expression. Olympic Bane twirled in my right hand as I circled around the rim of the Arena. "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Number 12 hollared, dashing forward. His sword, brandished in both hands, swung at my head, but I ducked just in time, tumbling under his legs. I sprinted across the Arena, but a tremor caught me mid sprint. I flew forward, onto the edge and almost out of the Arena. Below there was a moat full of lava, weird fire eating sharks, and spikes. I swung my feet around just as I was about to fall off. Unfortunatley, Number 12 was behind me....I would've actually prefered the lava moat at that point. Number 12 picked up off my feet and threw me. I skidden through the blood, dirt, and dust that littered the floor of the Arena. His golden greaves boomed loudly on the floor as he loomed towards me. He was slow, but boy was he strong. I racked my brain for ideas- this had to end now. I recalled the past attempts. My Mist did nothing but make him flinch, I couldn't close enough to him, and the only thing that had even put a scratch on his foot was my blade..... A light came on in my head as I thought this. MY BLADE! I looked down at Olympic Bane. "Do not fail me now," I cursed outloud. I stood, confident as hell, and raised my hand. "Hey, fat face!" I screamed. "Come and get me!" In a complete surge of rage, Number 12 charged. Time to slow down as I leaped over his head. In a slow-motion movie rip off sequence, I sent a veil of Titan Mist into his face. He skidded to a halt, his face covered in Mist. He wiped at his face and roared. I took my chance with this. Dashing forward, I kicked his sword out from under his arms and grabbed it. It was heavy, vibrating hard in my hand. It glowed when I touched it, losing it's weight almost instantly as I raised it. "FOR THE REBELLION! FOR BLADEWOOD! FOR NOVA! AND FOR ALL OF DIABLA!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I brought the sword down clean through his body, and the explosion that followed was bigger than any atomic bomb... I flew backwards, through the Arena's supportive wall, through a few Diabla tenements, out the guarded, iron cast walls of Diabal, and landed in a field of amber grain. When the smoke and fire cleared I stood up, looking around. Untill now, I'd never noticed how big Diabla was. The walls towered almost as tall as the tallest mountains. They were made of iron and guards were piling down the sides with ladders, guns pointed at me. I was scarred and burnt, my clothes ripped almost all the way off. Olympic Bane was in my hand, and I could see the giant Arena crumbling down in a heap of rubble, smoke, and fire in the distance. I turned on my heel and looked behind me. In the distance were giant forests and sky high mountains. When I turned back, I was surrounded by at least a million armed guards. I heard a million guns load and then someone say, "You have broken the most important law of Diabla! Do not attempt to escape the city! You will be shot down where you-" Before he could speak I raised my sword and spoke the words my father had all those years ago, "Olympians, lords and ladies in the skies. I challenge you all to battle. Face me like the gods you claim to be. Face my Titan Mist or perish now!" There was a sudden flash of light and a booming voice hollared, "So be it, Torrin Wood. Face us in our godly halls, and we shall see who is worthy enough to live." A beam of blue light broke through the clouds and hit me in the chest. And with that, I flew to Olympus. Next Chapter: Chapter 20: Torrin vs The Olympians Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page